¿Se necesita decir más?
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: 30/30. Depositaste tu alma en la palma de su mano para asegurar la vida de tu hermano y sobre todas las cosas su propia vida… porque lo amas más que a nadie.
1. 18 Nunca lo olvidaría

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 01 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Rosette debes tener en cuenta de que él es un demonio, no es humano... Nunca lo olvidaría porque en muchos aspectos él es más humano que cualquiera.

-

#018. Nunca lo olvidaría.

La mayor parte del tiempo ignora aquellas voces.

Hace de oídos sordos y de tripas corazón para no contestarles porque la pone furiosa que ellos pretendan entender más cosas que ella. Es que Rosette nunca ha sido tonta entiende perfectamente sus debilidades, sus defectos y sobre todo su limitación como mortal.

No es que Chrno sea inmortal, es un caso a parte. Actualmente él depende de ella, de su vida. Tanto en el uso de su poder como en su propia vida, aunque alguna vez él haya sido inmortal. Y puede escucharlas nuevamente, las mismas palabras y frases huecas a las que ella no les encuentra sentido, aquellas voces con diferentes matices.

Son distintos y extremistas. Preocupación, terror, duda, juicio, repulsión, lástima. Pero todos coinciden en el 'no es correcto' eso la hace echar chispas por los ojos y humo por los oídos… porque ellos no la entienden y ni se molestan en intentarlo, no pretenden saber que se siente o cuales son sus razones.Sólo les basta saber que son diferentes y que no está bien.

Ella lo mira. Esta serio, casi indiferente pero Rosette lo conoce y puede ver más allá. Puede notar el rastro de tristeza en sus ojos rojos, y el dolor que le produce su dolor hace que sus ojos se agüen.

Entonces las voces vuelven a sonar, cuchicheantes y crueles. Chrno la mira con disculpa, sus ojos azules flamean. Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, toma un respiro hondo e ignora la cara de pánico de Chrno ─que le dice que conoce sus pensamientos y lo que está a punto de hacer─ y grita a pleno pulmón.

─Nunca lo olvidaría─. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, y los presentes se hacen conscientes de su rabia─. Es un demonio lo sé, no soy estúpida, pese a quién le pese. ─Chrno le hace señas de que pare asustado ante el ceño fruncido de la hermana Kate y ella lo ignora olímpicamente─. Mírense, hablando de otros sin importarles lo que les hacen sentir. ¡Actúan como bestias, Chrno es más humano que ustedes!

Y con esa dura sentencia se pone de pie y sale de la habitación arrastrando a Chrno del brazo, dejando pasmado al consejo de la Orden de Magdala que miraba la puerta por la que ambos acaban de salir. La hermana Kate tiene la boca abierta, observa el ministro Remington cuando se vuelve hacia ellos.

El rubio sonríe triunfante entonces, alegre de conocer a una persona que no tiene miedo de abrir la boca para defender a otro y que no se deja amedrentar…


	2. 25 Cuatro paredes

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 02 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Las mismas cuatro paredes que los vieron crecer, con las mismas cuatro paredes que los verán marcharse.-

-

#025. Cuatro paredes.

Rosette tenía reunión con la hermana Kate y Chrno tenía que quedarse con el anciano sin embargo, esta vez escapó. Estaba sentado afuera, frente al edificio principal de la orden.

El que daba a la ventana de la hermana, en algunas ocasiones la veía levantarse con rapidez y enjundia, entendió que seguramente discutía con Rosette. En otras simplemente, la veía sentarse con resignación o mirar hacia la ventana con miedo y añoranza, supo que eran las acertadas y reflexivas palabras del ministro Remington que la convencían o tranquilizaban.

De pronto la mirada de Kate se cruzó con la suya, no encontró desconfianza en aquella miel, sino nostalgia. Tan rápido como lo encontró así se fue y ella se volvió y desapareció dentro del despacho... Le extrañó, se preguntó para sus adentros la naturaleza de aquella fugaz mirada.

Recorrió los contornos de la Orden con una sensación extraña, con las ganas de entrar y pasearse por los pasillos pero al mismo tiempo sin la determinación para hacerlo. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se recostó en el pasto, al principio con los ojos cerrados y luego simplemente se dedico a observar las nubes.

─Chrno ─pronunció con suavidad la voz de Rosette. Él la miró sentarse a su lado rápidamente y echársele a los brazos. Él sonrió fascinado por su espontaneidad. ─Partiremos a San Francisco a buscar a Joshua.

Le tomó un minuto comprender que seguramente eso ya lo sabía y que era la situación con la que lidiaba minutos antes. Sonrió ampliamente con sinceridad. ─ ¡Eso es genial! Rosette─. Rió alegremente y ella le secundó tras unos segundos. ─Es lo que estábamos esperando ¡¿cuándo nos vamos?!

─En un par de días, debemos arreglar unas cosas antes─. Rosette se puso de pie y ayudó a Chrno a hacer lo propio, tomándole la mano lo condujo hacia el edificio. ─Azmaria vendrá con nosotros y huiremos de la creída de Satella... ¿no tienes hambre?

─Rosette ─reprendió Chrno por lo referido a la alemana, ambos sabían que Rosette la apreciaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Consideró la opción de ir con ella a las cocinas pero negó.

─Adelántate.

Y Rosette asintió y siguió su camino sin perder la sonrisa, él suspiró. Preparándose para ser alcanzado por la avalancha de felicidad que se aproximaba. Fue en ese instante que Chrno enfocó su mirada en el lugar por el que había desaparecido la chica.

Se detuvo para admirar las cuatro paredes que lo flanqueaban, imponentes y seguras.

Ese lugar que había sido _su _guarida.

La que nunca había tenido desde que existió, porque tuvo un hogar efímero y cuando estuvo desamparado fue acogido en su _actual _hogar para luego resguardarse en la Orden. La que siempre los había protegido y que les había concedido la mano _a regañadientes_ pero lo había hecho. Las cuatro paredes que los habían visto crecer ─más específicamente a Rosette─ pero que ya no tenía tiempo de añorar pues la euforia opacaba los demás sentimientos, por eso Chrno se tomaba un pequeño tiempo para añorarlas por ella.

Suspiró y sin contener la sonrisa se dirigió al comedor antes de que Rosette se comiera todo.


	3. 30 Una vez más

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 03 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** No me sueltes, no me dejes, no te vayas... quédate a mi lado, una vez más.

-

30. Una vez más.

Ella lo siente.

_No me sueltes…_

Cada suspiro que exhala, cada lágrima que tira, cada sonrisa que regala siente que podría ser de las últimas. La vida se le escapa de las manos cada segundo con la misma facilidad del agua que corre por entre los dedos.

Le queda poco tiempo.

_No me dejes… _

Tan poco que no está segura de cuánto.

La mayor parte del tiempo suele hacer bromas sobre ello, '_No creo llegar a los treinta así que no hay problema_' y ríe. Las personas la miran con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza pero los ignora. No quiere su compasión, no quiere ponerse a pensar en lo que implica que el tiempo corra más rápido de lo normal.

_No te vayas…_

Porque en el fondo está tan asustada como cualquiera lo estaría, porque no quiere dejar el sitio en el que está. Aunque su salud se este debilitando. Las ganas de gritar se ven sofocadas por el esfuerzo.

Y cuando llega la hora.

_Quédate a mi lado…_

Se abraza con fuerza a Chrno, mientras él la sostiene justo como siempre. Y ruega entre sollozos, por un poco más de tiempo. Porque es lo único que necesita, lo único que desea. Evalúa sus opciones lentamente y se da cuenta de la estupidez que pide…

Comienza a rezar en silencio, lenta e intensamente. Ruega por Chrno, por Magdalena y por ella; sabe que puede parecer frívolo y tonto pero aún así se arriesga y reza…

…por vivir, junto a Chrno una vez más.

…_Una vez más._


	4. 13 Cuando todo falla

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 04 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Cuando todo falla solo queda una opción, levantarte y volver a andar el camino deshecho. Lo sabe Chrno, lo sabe Rosette.

-

#013. Cuando todo falla.

Chrno 'el cuerno roto' el que no creía en la vida. Que ya no esperaba nada de ella, sólo que se le acabará el poder que había conseguido para finalmente morir. Aunque era difícil pues ese poder era como sangre corriendo por sus venas pero sin tener un corazón latiendo ─o uno muy diferente─ no había modo de que aquella sangre simplemente se drenara.

Y él no pudo acabar con su vida porque sería como menospreciar la vida de Magdalena.

Su vida cambió cuando la conoció. Ella, que era un recipiente vació que contenía de todos y nada de ella. Y cambió aún más cuando la perdió, porque Magdalena sabía que se sacrificaría por él, y que el _pecador_ Chrno quería su vida aún así fue lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar su destino y entregarse a él por decisión propia.

Cuando ella le dijo que él sería el que tomaría su vida y que lo amaba. Chrno supo que la amaba también y que su corazón le pedía a gritos salvarla.

Él creyó ─erróneamente─ que podía evitar su muerte. Y cuando todo fallo, no hubo nada más…

...Hasta que conoció a Rosette y dio junto a ella, el paso que le llevaría a hacer el contrato con ella. Presentándosele la oportunidad de andar ese camino deshecho y congelado en el tiempo.

Ésa fue la opción que ella encontró para él. En ese momento lo supo Chrno…

Que cuando todo falla solamente debes buscar tejer nuevamente el tapiz desecho.

Rosette corría. Huyendo de los demonios que la atacan, no tenía la certeza de que eran ilusiones ─sabía que uno de ellos era real pero no podía distinguir cual de todos─.

Les tenía miedo porque Chrno no estaba con ella, gritó con fuerza y dolor pero nadie le escuchó ─o pretendían no escucharla─ las rodillas se escurrieron al piso sin poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo; Rosette se había rendido. Lo que ella se había prometido jamás hacer, lo que odiaba de las personas porque temía que pasara en ella… se había cumplido.

Ya no podía avanzar más, su cuerpo y su mente le pedían a gritos quedarse ahí. Sentada, llorando por haberse rendido; dando alaridos para mitigar la pena.

Esa no era ella.

Era una versión cobarde de sí misma, pero no. Ésa sí era ella, la real, la cobarde. La otra Rosette, la que podía con todo era una ilusión, un triste espejismo.

─Es un hecho que estás asustada─. La voz de los parlantes sonó tranquila y pasiva e increíblemente tenía un poder calmante casi anormal. ─En este lugar estas tratando con monstruos. Pero… el paso más importante es el siguiente.

Rosette levantó la cabeza hacia la dirección del parlante. Ella casi los veía con unas sonrisas infundiéndole ánimo, a pesar de que estaban muy lejos. ─El hecho que aunque estés asustada, siempre tienes que dar un paso adelante.

Como si unos hilos invisibles tirarán de ella, se levantó. Con las lágrimas secas en las mejillas y la garganta seca pero con ánimos renovados, y muchísimo valor para poder enfrentar lo que tenía que superar porque…

Cuando todo falla uno se debe aferrar al valor y levantarse cuando ha caído. Entendiendo que el paso más importante es el que va hacia el frente cuando se está asustado. Ahora lo sabe Rosette.

La pequeña apóstol lloraba sin cesar.

Pese a saber que no estaba en sus manos, ella se echaba la culpa sobre los hombros, era lo menos que podía hacer como respeto a la memoria de _aquellas_ personas que se negaron a venderla que la trataron con cariño y con comprensión y sobre todo le demostraron que está bien ser débil.

Y que es el admitir que la vulnerabilidad forma parte de ti lo que te hace fuerte.

Ahora ella debe ser fuerte y sonreír, mientras se despide diciéndoles que _estará _bien y en su fuero interno se tranquiliza repitiéndose que si ella es buena y coopera, ellos estarán _a salvo_. Aunque sepa que ambas son mentiras, se aferra con uñas y dientes a esas ideas y a la esperanza de que sea real.

El mundo cayó sobre ella en él momento en que el Vizconde Relaie los atacó. Inútilmente se había convencido que él era sincero, pero le mintió. Azmaria quería creer lo mejor de todos, incluyendo a un demonio, uno que no era Chrno.

Cuando todo falla uno se debe aferrar al valor, el necesario para dar el paso siguiente. Entendiendo que debe ser real y no inventado. Porque fingir es hipocresía con uno y con los demás.

Ahora era tiempo de que lo supiera Azmaria.


	5. 01 Palabras prestadas

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 05 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Hay veces en que las palabras de Rosette no parecen de ella, sino de Magdalena. Es cuando Chrno nota que ella está madurando.

#001. Palabras prestadas.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el firmamento como el preludio de algo realmente malo. La sensación de Chrno de remontarse a los tiempos más contradictorios de su vida _antes_ de Rosette se intensificó.

Era todo. La vista de lo alto de la colina, las luces a la lejanía, los olores a césped cortado y tierra mojada incluso el nuevo olor del asfalto encajaba de un modo que antes no creía posible; todo era exactamente igual. También la atmósfera de intimidad creada alrededor de ambos que hacía que las personas creyeran interrumpir algo y se marcharan azoradas y ellos, que fingían no darse cuenta.

La madurez que en esos momentos formaba parte de ella le recodó a otra persona. A la que prefería no nombrar o recordar, parecía que había vuelto el tiempo.

─Chrno, deberás _seguir adelante… _─Probó ella con voz tímida e intensa ─. Ya sabes, cuando yo no esté.

Incluso parecía que se le había concedido la oportunidad de cambiar sus respuestas. Ella continuó hablando al verlo sumido en el silencio, ambos contemplando el resplandor del cielo en el horizonte.

─No debes tener miedo. ─Eso lo desconcertó… se descubrió casi esperando la parte de '_Soy un recipiente vació y quiero saber porque actuabas así. Tú, Chrno. Eres la persona que tomará mi vida.' _Fue incapaz de responder y por un segundo maldijo a quien se le ocurrió que sus palabras fueran en esencia las mismas.

Él _no_ tomaría la vida de Rosette.

Ella se volteó hacia él, el flequillo rubio se meció con el viento. La mirada azul estaba oscurecida de tristeza y soledad, él pudo ver la lucha interna por hacer de su semblante algo indescifrable; pero Rosette era demasiado transparente para poder ocultárselo.

La cálida mano rozó su mejilla, él acunó la mano en la suya.

─Llegará una persona con la que afrontarás la muerte, tú debes seguir viviendo…

Sus ojos se estrecharon al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se sintió molesto y rudo cuando apartó sin miramientos la mano cortando su frase.

─De ninguna manera… ─La fulminó con la mirada, herido y completamente furioso. Ella resopló con molestia, con el cansancio propio de un anciano que anhela su muerte más que a nada─. Cuando tú mueras yo lo haré también.

Su respuesta fue brusca pero quería hacerle entender a ella que no cambiaría de opinión, no estaría listo para dejar morir a otra persona en su nombre. Ni ella sería capaz de convencerlo, ni ella ni sus ojos azul eléctrico, ni su recién descubierta madurez.

Ni mucho menos, esas palabras que en absoluto le pertenecían.

Aquellas palabras prestadas...

…Jamás harían mella en él.


	6. 27 ¿Bailamos?

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 06 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Pon tu mano en mi hombro yo pondré la mía en tu cintura, escucha la música y déjate llevar por la armonía de las notas; sólo bailemos…

-

#027. ¿Bailamos?

Ella admiraba con envidia los movimientos gráciles de aquellas parejas. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres; casi podía oírla contar en su mente. Y la mirada aguamarina no se apartaba de los pies, el ceño estaba fruncido en un intento de desentrañar el misterio del baile.

Chrno suspiró con cansancio y se preparó mentalmente para la batalla campal. Aunque casi se retracta, es la posibilidad de perder un pie en la guerra la que realmente le asusta…

Se levanta casi sin voluntad y le tiende la mano.

Ella observa su mano con una mezcla de desconfianza y pánico. Finalmente decide pasar de él y seguir torturándose mentalmente, Chrno suspira nuevamente y la toma del brazo poniéndola de pie; Rosette hace amago de volver a sentarse pero él consigue detenerla ─aún esta de su tamaño, aunque sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que ella crezca más que él─ la remolca a la pista antes de que ella pueda pesar en una excusa.

Ya allí, parece que ella tiene problemas para acoplarse. Sin duda esta nerviosa, eso hace sonreír a Chrno y rabiar a la rubia. ─Pon tu mano en mi hombro yo pondré la mía en tu cintura. ─Habla suavemente en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero los movimientos de ella se vuelven mecánicos y graciosos.

Chrno prefiere guardar silencio y comienza a moverse por la pista de baile arrastrando consigo a Rosette.

─Chrno esto es horrible ¿no ves que lo estoy haciendo todo mal? ─La mirada sigue pegada al piso, en parte concentración en parte vergüenza. Chrno contiene un aullido cuando Rosette le pisa con fuerza descomunal, se muerde la parte interna de la mejilla tratando de mitigar el dolor.

_No está matando cucarachas, _piensa pero se traga sus palabras.

─Lo siento. ─Él la mira, encontrándose con sus mejillas coloradas de rojo. Sus labios curvados en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Asiente pensándolo un poco. Finalmente se aclara la garganta y le dice. ─Escucha la música y déjate llevar por la armonía de las notas…

Se da cuenta que fue una mala idea decir eso porque justo en es momento aumentó de ritmo y ella intenta ir a un paso que ninguno de los dos puede llevar. Terminan mareados de dar vueltas a la velocidad de la luz, y las respiraciones no les alcanzan. Pero algo positivo se ha conseguido, al menos Rosette no le ha vuelto a…

_Au. _

─ ¿Chrno? ¿Estás bien? ─La voz suena dudosa y siente las manos temblorosas de Rosette en su cuello.

Entiende que ella tenía miedo de bailar porque presentía que lo iba a pisar mucho, la calidez inunda su pecho al comprender. Ella estaba preocupada por él. Quizá fuera una estupidez pero hacía latir a su corazón con la rapidez del batir de alas de un colibrí.

─Oui. Oui ─responde con convicción.

La mira intensamente, la mirada carmesí forjada con ternura y una sonrisa le nace del corazón. Al instante ve como el semblante se le ilumina junto con la mirada a la que la luz del atardecer confiere un extraño brillo, como el de las aguas cristalinas del mar que absorben los refulgentes rayos del sol.

─Sólo bailemos…


	7. 14 Frente al espejo

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 07 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Mírate, eres un niño. Pero sólo en apariencia. Mírala. Parece mayor que tú, pero es una niña. La apariencia no lo es todo sin embargo dice muchas cosas.

#014. Frente al espejo.

Le molesta su aspecto, mucho. Pero le molestaría más ser rechazado en base a eso, solo por ella.

Teme secretamente el día en que ella envejezca y que la diferencia de edad se haga más palpable. 10 ó 15 años, sería demasiado. Aunque no habría punto de comparación con lo que él ha vivido… Es algo que todos desentienden más que su naturaleza.

De pronto, cae como un rayo sobre un árbol solitario la crudeza del sacrificio del contratista. Y Chrno se ve incapaz de reprimir una mueca agónica. La vida de Rosette pende de un hilo y es muy probable que ella no llegué a los próximos quince años. Él no se ha visto con la suficiente entereza como para decirle que es excesivamente optimista al pensar que llegara cerca de los treinta…

En el espejo, los ojos carmesí recorren con tristeza las suaves pero firmes líneas de su mandíbula, propias del joven que abandona la tierna infancia. No lo suficientemente cuadradas como para expresar madurez, la nariz todavía pequeña y respingada levemente ─como lo estaría en su aspecto adulto─, los pómulos sin sobresalir del rostro redondeado.

Se siente culpable por no lucir como era antes, _mayor _que ella.

Los hombros pequeños y la espalda sin anchar, los músculos infantiles macizos pero no tan fuertes. Los brazos y piernas delgados y en conjunto, el peso ligero de aquel cuerpo.

─_Es increíble que hayas podido adaptarte a ese cuerpo, Chrno. ─El anciano frotaba sus gafas contra la bata de laboratorio. El demonio respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, cavilando «tiempo es lo único que tuve de sobra»._

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar y fijo la mirada en sus ojos. Los observó crítico, como si fueran de un desconocido. No tenían nada de infantiles; eran unos ojos diferentes, singulares.

De un color carmesí brillante, poco común en los humanos ─aunque tampoco creía que la aguamarina de los de ella fuera muy común, incuso los de Joshua eran más oscuros─; tenían un tinte de sabiduría y madurez como si pretendieran desentrañar los misterios más antiguos. En ellos encontró: calidez y frialdad, la primera eclipsando a la segunda. A primera vista la segunda parecía inexistente, pero estaba presente y dejaba una notoria marca. Remordimiento y dolor. Un dolor tan antiguo que se desvanecía poco a poco, lenta pero efectivamente. Alegría y determinación. Con la que se negaba a verla morir por él, esta vez se irían juntos…

Secretamente se atreve a compararlos con los de ella. Encontrando una pureza que no existirá en los ojos de quién ha cobrado vidas de sus iguales. Pero en ellos ves una madurez diferente a la tuya, una, que suele ser confundida con obstinación e impulsividad… pero es cierto que ella ha madurado.

Una luz se enciende en su cabeza y hace que las edades o apariencias se despojen de todo significado. Son inservibles ahora, y más cuando ha notado que incluso en los actos impulsivos de ella, está escrita a fuego la madurez que siempre poseyó.

Incomprensible para los humanos e invisible para tus ojos, antiguamente ciegos. La madurez de quien vive el día a día, de quién dice ─aún sin palabras─, lo que tiene que decir cuando lo piensa y que no deja cabos sueltos. Alguien que verdaderamente entiende lo etéreo del tiempo.

Puede; que actué como una niña, que luzca como una a pesar de su cuerpo adolescente. Pero en realidad no lo es. Es una adulta, se hizo adulta en el momento en que decidió entregar su vida para beneficio de otra persona. En ningún momento actúa con inconsciencia, a pesar de que es inconsciente, pues dentro de esta se encuentra la verdadera consciencia.

Es tanto o más madura que él, a su manera única e irrepetible.

Entonces ¿importa?

No. Dejará atrás aquella molesta voz interior que repite con la constancia del romper de las olas del mar: «Mírate, eres un niño. Pero sólo en apariencia. Mírala. Parece mayor que tú, pero es una niña» La apariencia no lo es todo, él juraría que su alma ha renacido tantas veces como años él ha vivido; ¿de qué otra manera podría explicar aquella peculiar sabiduría?

Su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa y sus ojos centellaron con alegría.


	8. 09 Engaño mutuo

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 08 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Hazle creer que no lo quieres, para que él no se vea obligado a olvidarla a ella… Hazle creer que ella ama a otro para que no tenga que amarte a ti… Y sigan engañándose mutuamente.

-

#009. Engaño mutuo.

_Porque lo quieres. _

Naturalmente es así, desde que tenía doce años o sería más oportuno decir desde que lo conoció. Aún recuerda el aura melancólica que le envolvía por aquel entonces y sus ojos rojos cargados de tristeza, se le hacía difícil mirarle a la cara porque el nudo de su garganta se acrecentaba cada vez que veía el semblante solitario y taciturno.

_Sabes que ella es parte de él tanto como él de ti._

Lo acepta, tanto como que ella no es Magdalena y no lo será. De hecho lo único que ellas tienen en común es a él. Ella dio el tiempo de su vida por él aunque ya sabía que eso era inevitable, Chrno le ha contado con algo de culpa, y Rosette se pregunta si ella la vio con él. Y si también vio que Rosette le daría su tiempo por Joshua, quizá María Magdalena la considere egoísta.

_Y no quieres que se vea obligado a olvidarla por ti, porque eso no le haría feliz. ¿Te hace feliz a ti?_

Nuevamente puede recordarle, sentado como de costumbre en un tronco viejo a la orilla del lago. El viento soplando y desordenando sus cabellos violáceos. La mirada cálida y la voz intensa cuando relataba sus aventuras. Las risas suaves y tranquilas cuando Joshua o ella misma se quedaban sin respiración. La mirada dulce junto al tono de voz reprochante que le pide cordura. Pero luego los bordes de aquellas imágenes se deshacen dejando la viejo Chrno, el que lucía desconfiado cuando aparecieron en la tumba de Magdalena y se le parte el corazón.

_No, _se responde a sí misma.

Un sonido la distrae, el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por sus labios. Queda unos minutos más en silencio, disfrutando de la suavidad y dulzura con la que él lo repite pero esta vez también hay preocupación en esa voz; eso la despierta completamente.

Lo mira.

─Es pastel ─dice él llanamente. La mirada azul pasa de sus ojos al pastel, y del pastel a sus ojos, lo recibe con cierta vacilación. Él frunce el ceño y pregunta con reproche. ─ ¿Rosette?

Sonríe a modo de disculpa y murmura algo parecido a 'debo cuidar la línea Chrno' pero se come el pastel cuando él intenta replicar la estupidez de sus palabras y ella suspira dispuesta a dejar de lado la conversación con su conciencia pero a hacer fluir nuevamente el engaño…

Chrno se remueve inquieto en el asiento, por alguna razón cree que ella le oculta algo. A Rosette jamás le ha preocupado algo tan estúpido como 'la _línea_' se sorprende ante el tono displicente que usa con la palabra. De hecho está acostumbrado a que ella arrase con todo lo que sea dulce.

Suspira, _así es ella y así la quieres_.

Se detiene preguntándose en que momento ha pasado a admitirlo. Siempre fue consciente de ello pero jamás lo había mencionado con tanta soltura, ni siquiera en la privacidad de sus pensamientos. De hecho a él le agrada pensar que ella gusta del ministro Remington, aunque Rosette asegura que es pasajero Chrno se descubre pensando en lo que implicaría si fuera cierto.

_Su salvación. _

Sencillo como eso. Es estúpido pensar que ella podría quererlo, se siente estúpido de pensar eso. Y muy egoísta, porque su corazón tamborilea cuando intuye que ella lo quiera y a la vez se queda estático del puro terror. No es como si a las personas que tengan pactos con demonios les vaya de las mil maravillas, lo sabe por experiencia.

_Pero la amas y temes enfrentar al destino una vez más. _Es lo que menos desea.

Encarar su rostro pálido y tomar sus manos frías. Encontrar su mirada azul medio vacía y sus parpados cuasi cerrados, sentir su cuerpo lánguido y más manejable que de costumbre. Que su mano se cierre sin fuerzas en torno a la suya mientras en un susurro cortado le da las gracias por conocerlo y con una sonrisa débil pronuncie lo que egoístamente añoró oír tanto tiempo, el segundo antes de que la tensión de su cuello se acabe para dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás con soltura…

Para que finalmente sus ojos entreabiertos lo miren sin ver y su mano cuelgue paralela al suelo, ya sin vida.

_Al final si es como dijo ella, no quieres sentir porque no deseas herir a nadie._

_Especialmente a Rosette, _corrobora resueltamente.

Prometiéndose que hará lo posible ─léase, no intervenir─ para que ella entregue su corazón a otro que no sea él. Y como el destino tiene sentido del humor, en ese momento Rosette se prometía que no lo obligaría a olvidarla, para hacerlo feliz.

Ambos intentando disfrutan de aquel '_hazle creer_ que no lo/a amas'

Sin llegar a comprender que eso sólo sería su momentáneo… engaño mutuo.


	9. 07 Estrella fugaz

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 09 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón… Pide un deseo, cree con todo tu corazón y verás como él lo hará realidad.

07. Estrella fugaz.

Se reúnen alrededor del fuego, dejándose embriagar por su candor con una mirada al cielo disfrutan la intimidad de la noche. Las palabras no son capaces de existir en ese momento, no son suficientes; un gesto dice más que mil de ellas. La cabeza de Rosette se recarga en el hombro de Chrno y él sonríe con sinceridad.

Han pasado varios años, son una eternidad y no son nada. Los puedes contar con los dedos; sin embargo, pasaron tan lento que no podrían recordar cuantas cosas pasaron. Estuvieron viviendo juntos, amándose en secreto sin conocer la soledad de la compañía.

Siempre Chrno y Rosette.

Miraron hacia el cielo, alumbrado repentinamente por una estela de esperanza. Una sorpresa, un sentimiento, una decisión, un anhelo, una mirada. Y la estrella fugaz avanza rápidamente, dejando el trazo de aquella luz que los guiará. La fortaleza florece en sus corazones, que sin proponérselo guardaron ese resplandor en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran, las tonalidades plateadas le confieren un color extraño al carmesí. Pero hay algo dentro de ellos que brilla más y se extiende en oleadas a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos hace movimiento alguno, prefieren deleitarse con aquel suave vaivén.

El corazón de Rosette repiquetea con fuerza, y la sangre sube rápidamente a su rostro. Chrno esboza ternura en su gesto. Lo que queda de su razón grita: "Pide un deseo"

En su confundida mente sólo pasan imágenes. Los dos, juntos. En cada momento se entreteje con delicados hilos de añoranza, confianza y amor. La calidez se expande dentro de ella, no es necesario pedir nada. El anhelo está tan presente que no es necesario ponerlo en palabras. Tampoco cree que sea necesario contárselo a la estrella, más bien confiará. Es todo lo que hará, confiar en Chrno; en que él lo cumpla.

La zozobra nunca más se apiñará a su corazón. Porque ella cree, y aquella estrella estará ahí. Convirtiendo cada minuto de tristeza en uno alegre y esperanzado. Iluminando cada recoveco de su alma con el amor que ambos se tienen.

Tampoco hay que esperar para que se cumpla, porque ahora mismo está cumplido.


	10. 05 Perdón

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 10 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Pídele perdón por chupar su vida, y ella te otorgará su perdón sin dudar. Tú temes que ella no entienda el significado de su acción.

-

#005. Perdón.

No se puede quitar de la cabeza esa preocupación, una voz en su cabeza le dice que es estúpido pensar en ello. Incluso parece que le gusta torturarse, pero es algo que lo persigue...

Cada vez que la mira después de una lucha cuando a ella trata de normalizar su respiración arrítmica o se pone excesivamente pálida y sudorosa, inevitablemente la pregunta del millón resuena en su mente.

Haciendo eco sin cesar mientras desencadena migrañas y mucho enojo, hasta que se tranquiliza y se deshace de la ira quedándose con un sentimiento de vacio por la sola posibilidad de que sea posible.

_¿Me odia?_

Es la cosa más imbécil que se le ha ocurrido y lo entiende. Conoce la naturaleza de su persona y que ella no puede odiar a alguien, ni siquiera a Aion le odia. Ella sólo le teme pero no le odia, su compasión y bondad es mayor a sus instintos primarios.

La llama, ella lo enfrenta observándole fijamente con curiosidad. Él se estremece ante la transparencia de sus ojos aguamarina, es incapaz de mirarla al rostro... Rosette comienza a moverse nerviosa y expectante, Chrno retuerce sus labios con brusquedad convirtiéndolos en una fina línea.

Rosette teme lo que él le pueda decir.

Chrno busca armarse de valor para preguntar. ─Tú… ¿me…? ─Guarda silencio de repente sin terminar su idea.

Pero ni siquiera eso evita que Rosette pesque el hilo de la conversación. Lo nota en el gesto de Chrno, ése, que hace que luzca asustadizo y vulnerable y que la hacer olvidar que es un demonio. Ella suspira ruidosamente pero no dice nada, esta concentrada devanándose los sesos para hacerle comprender que es lo contrario.

─Perdóname, Rosette. ─La sorprende, su voz es gutural y baja. Ella casi responde instantáneamente pero se muerde la lengua esperando a que diga más. Chrno por otro lado resuelve omitir la pregunta, ya que no le importa la respuesta ─en realidad le importa bastante─ pero a lo que se refiere es que no afecta. No afecta sus sentimientos por ella, no cambia nada─. Perdóname por quitarte tu vida.

─Te perdono ─dice al instante. Ella busca su mirada pero él aún la rehúye, está pasmado. ¿Cómo puede contestar así? Asi. Así tan, tan… a la ligera; él lo dice con el corazón en la mano y ella le bromea.

─No entiendes, Rosette…

─Chrno. Te perdono por tomar mi vida. ─Lo interrumpe, asegurándole con voz suave y confidencial que es verdad. Ambos pares de ojos se encuentran, unos brillan con cautela contrastando ampliamente con los que destellan redención. Ella ríe a carcajadas que siguen sonando suaves, como si le asustara reír muy alto. Hace un mohín encogiéndose de hombros─. Aunque no creo que debas disculparte…

_No entiende, _piensa dolido.

Es lo único que le cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que ella le haya otorgado su perdón con esa facilidad es porque realmente no comprende la magnitud de esa acción.


	11. 16 ¿Por qué no?

**Título: **¿Se necesita decir más?  
**Fandom:** Chrno Crusade.**  
****Claim: **Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
**Clasificación/Advertencias:** T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo:** 11 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Dice ella, y sonríes. Porque sabes que es su excusa favorita para vivir la vida, a su manera única.

-

#016. ¿Por qué no?

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan en una sonrisa y ella frunce el ceño con aparente molestia a manera de reacción. A pesar de que sus ojos le dan a entender que en absoluto se encuentra enojada, los ojos carmesí la miran y el semblante aniñado se vuelve serio y hasta cierto punto reprochante.

Rosette forma con sus labios una tenue y temblorosa línea fina.

Ambos se miran sin pestañear, agua y fuego se encuentran desafiantes. Ninguno parece ceder hasta que el fuego parece apagarse y el agua se arremolina feliz, y ambos sueltan las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir desde el principio.

Finalmente él sonríe, ella asiente marchándose con la alegre sonrisa refulgiéndole en el rostro victorioso.

La mente de Chrno se llena de películas que son dibujadas a causa de aquellas sencillas palabras, que ella usa cada vez que la carcomen las ganas de hacer algo. Alguna cosa, que seguramente otros tildarían de infantil o estúpido pero que ella disfruta como nadie.

Porque sabe encontrarle el gusto a toda cosa que haga, sin importarle los comentarios desdeñosos de quienes no lo aprueban… porque a ella le encanta poner la cordura del mundo en un frágil y delgado hilo.

Lo mejor que puede hacer es vivir su vida sin preocuparse de las opiniones de los demás y ella lo expresa con tres simples palabras cargadas de agallas.

─ ¿Por qué no?


	12. 02 Paso a paso

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 12 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Atrapado. Porque siente un paso cerca de Joshua es un paso que se aleja de Rosette… No está seguro de sobrevivir.

-

#002. Paso a paso.

Son cuatro años ya, junto a ella. Y aún siente aquella característica calidez de Rosette, la misma que le envolvió cuando recién la conoció.

Aún así el frío es un escenario constante para él.

Cada paso que avanzan hacia Joshua, la hace sonreír triste y contener las lágrimas; él sabe que ella se imagina lo distintas que habrían sido sus vidas. Probablemente ella no sería una excelente exorcista, ni estaría en la Orden Magdala, probablemente no hubiera conocido a sus amigas y Chrno no la habría visto reír a su lado, tampoco estaría tan asustada algunas veces…

Probablemente sólo serían los tres juntos en el orfanato las Tres Campanas, sentados en el campo a la orilla del río o bajo un árbol comiendo juntos, y hablando de lo que les gustaría hacer.

Y Chrno no podría hacerla sonreír al decir que parece otra persona diferente cuando está triste o hacerla enojar cuando le dice que tenga más cuidado con el carro y que la regañaran. Simplemente no serían dos sino tres, y aunque él también extraña a Joshua, le agrada estar a solas con Rosette.

Pero Chrno no puede permitirse ser egoísta, porque eso la entristece a ella.

Y cada paso que avanzan… casi puede ver las lágrimas de alegría y los suspiros de tristeza, puede incluir sus propios gimoteos mitad dolor mitad goce, cuando la imagina caminado hasta Joshua… De alguna manera siente que ella no podrá deshacer el camino andado y lo dejará atrás…

Lejos de él…

─ ¡Chrno! Mira… ─Le muestra la palma de la mano, poniéndosela casi en la nariz. Chrno siente el frío desprenderse de su mano y sonríe un tanto irónico; mientras los ojos de ella escrutan su rostro una y otra vez. ─ ¿No te gusta el frío?

Chrno la mira de hito en hito pero Rosette continúa hablando.

─A mi tampoco me gusta mucho pero tiene sus ventajas… ─Ella cruza los brazos detrás de su cuerpo y mira hacia un costado. Los ojos carmesí observan el muñeco de nieve que construye Azmaria. ─Además la chimenea no se prende en verano ─habla para sí frotándose los brazos ávidamente. ─Siempre podemos regresar a la calidez…

Antes de que Chrno pueda reaccionar, ella ya le ha tomado la mano y lo lleva adentro mientras llama a Azmaria para que los siga. Y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro mientras la seguridad prende una flama en su interior, asegurándole que es Rosette y siempre deshará el camino andado cuando ella quiera.

-

**~Notas finales: **Bueno no sé que les hayan parecido los drabbles hasta ahora. He visto buenos comentarios, pero son poquitos y mucha gente que agrega a sus favoritos pero no comenta. Neee, por favor comenten. Necesito saber que opinan (no he podido dormir desde entonces xDD) Y pues no se cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, adelante. Creo que también están activados los comentarios anónimos (sino se puede, es que me odia) así que adelante. Gracias a todos,


	13. 08 Bienvenida

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 13 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Nunca habías sentido eso. La bienvenida es diferente de sus labios, como si hubiera sido creado sólo para ti.

-

#008. Bienvenida.

Lo miró sin dar crédito a lo escuchado.

Estaba de pie, frente a ella. Varios centímetros más bajo que ella. Los ojos carmesí de Chrno brillaban con emoción aseverando sus palabras y en sus labios, la misma sonrisa cortés que parecía no desaparecer. Una chispa de diversión crispó sus facciones un segundo y Rosette entendió que hacía el ridículo.

No le importó mucho, encogiendo los hombros mentalmente le resto importancia. Total, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Seguía incapaz de hablar sus labios se habían secado, y el nudo de su garganta creció. Le entraron ganas de llorar pero no entendía porque si irradiaba felicidad. Aun así su boca se curvo entreabierta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y las cejas se alzaron enfatizando su incredulidad, contuvo el impulso de meterse el dedo al oído y limpiarlo para saber si había escuchado correctamente.

Es que la sensación que la invadió fue tan fuerte que la hizo palidecer y luego sonrojarse con la fuerza y velocidad de un relámpago, no todos los días encontraba una sensación de pertenencia y no al lado de cualquier persona, sólo de él.

Él repitió la palabra y calló al instante, esperando su respuesta.

Porque fue su cuerpo el que se estremeció ante el eco en su cabeza pero fue su corazón el que se detuvo y corrió al mismo tiempo cuando escuchó _esa_ palabra. Y la sensación había crecido cuando él la dijo por segunda vez, tuvo la certeza de haber encontrado no, rectificado su lugar en el mundo.

Era como si ella hubiera estado diseñada exclusivamente para él.

Para encontrarlo, en esos momentos todo lo demás perdió interés, no existían problemas ni destrozos en la última misión ─a la que Chrno no fue─ por los cuales responder, ni hermanas Kate que enfrentar.

Nada, sólo él y ella.

Los colores designados para el paisaje del artista. Una mezcla de colores única que completaba _exclusivamente_ a ese paisaje, creados exclusivamente para él. Encajaban con una normalidad y misticismo increíble dada su condición, Rosette supo que ahí estaba su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Las palabas seguían atascadas. Pero las lágrimas se habían liberado de las ataduras y corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Chrno se asustó, y fue hacia ella.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó medio abrazándola. Rosette no bajó la vista en ningún momento.

─Repítelo, Chrno. ─No parecía comprender la magnitud de lo que le había dicho, y era su prioridad hacérselo entender. La chica se dejó caer de rodillas pidiendo a media voz─. Por favor...

─Bienvenida.

El susurro fue bajo y suave pero con la misma intensidad que había tenido antes. Chrno acarició los cabellos de la chica con ternura, y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Rosette gimoteó unos segundos para después contestar con un suspiro entrecortado y cargado de alivio.

─Estoy en casa…


	14. 03 Manos frías

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 14 – 30.

******Disclaimer**: Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.**  
********Summary**: Su tiempo expira y ella lo sabe, aún así siempre pasa de ello. Pero sus manos frías están ahí siempre, dispuestas a comprobar tu teoría.

-

#003. Manos frías.

La pequeña mano fría se posa sobre su mejilla, es increíble que piense que sus manos son pequeñas cuando las de él lo son aún más. Pero no siempre estuvo acostumbrado a aquellas manos.

Si no supiera que es imposible, pensaría que esta enfermo, pero no se siente mal y no está herido. Es sólo que sus manos están _demasiado_ frías.

Es un síntoma, lo saben.

Últimamente está bastante pálida y se cansaba con facilidad. En cualquier otro caso podría ser ansiedad o estrés, porque francamente el querer abarcar todo le hace mal pero ella tiene trabajos que cumplir. La vitalidad de Rosette se apagaba velozmente cual llama al viento.

A Chrno le inquietaba de sobremanera eso y sólo puede observar los cambios en ella sin decir ninguna palabra, el tiempo sigue transcurriendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-

El más cortito, no lo crean pero son 140 palabras...


	15. 29 Promesas

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 15 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Él promete no malgastar tu vida y sabes como le duele decir eso. Tú secretamente prometes vivir hasta que él regrese a tu lado.

-

#029. Promesas.

Un nudo en la garganta, las manos temblorosas, la respiración cortada, las lágrimas se acumulan rápidamente en sus ojos azules y chorrean por las mejillas coloreadas de rojo. No puede evitar el sentirse conmovida, así como no puede dejar de sollozar.

Sorbe graciosamente por la nariz y Chrno reprime una sonrisilla traicionera que no llega a sus ojos. Coloca sus enormes manos a ambos lados de su rostro, y lo levanta sutilmente obligándola a mirarlo al rostro. Rosette ahoga un sonido de sorpresa, él es tan diferente cuando esta sin el sello.

La intensa mirada carmesí le hace estremecer.

Él dijo una vez que sus ojos parecen reflejar la sangre de las miles de víctimas del pecador Chrno y ella respondió que no se preocupara pues sólo el agua de sus ojos era capaz de diluirla. A Rosette le gustan sus ojos. Le hacen sentir segura, son como el brillo que ejerce Marte, abrazador y magnético; son pasionales como las rosas y cálidos como el fuego.

Por un momento olvida la situación en la que se encontraban y le avergüenza. Lo mira sin ver, y se sobresalta cuando él le habla, con la voz trémula pero tan suave que casi parece un suspiro.

─Escúchame, ya te lo dije antes pero lo repetiré y quiero que me pongas atención. ─Su mirada se vuelve aún más intensa que antes, Rosette siente correr unas lágrimas hasta su cuello, muerde su labio inferior guardándose el sollozo que quiere soltar y se sorprende al notar el temblor de sus piernas. ─No malgastaré tu vida, lo prometo.

Asiente con la cabeza.

Él la suelta renuente, parece que se asegura de que se mantenga en pie sola. Extiende sus alas, la mira por última vez y salta al cielo en busca de Aion. Las rodillas se doblan en cuanto él se marcha, sintiendo que la carga es demasiado grande como para llevarla a cuestas. Ya en el suelo, medita aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

La decisión más difícil ha sido tomada, ahora sólo resta aguantar.

Hasta que él vuelva, no será la última vez y será doloroso, lo sabe… pero ella promete vivir lo más que pueda. En silencio, se lo promete a Dios, se lo promete a Chrno y a sí misma.

Vivir al menos hasta que él regrese a su lado…


	16. 04 En la radio

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 16 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Un especial de demonología por la radio. La tensión desaparece cuando alguien más está dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo. Y ahora ambos le deben un favor, uno bien gordo.

-

#004. En la radio.

Han regresado de una misión de exorcismo, y la culpa de un destrozo enorme sumada al miedo de la reprendida que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina hacen que Rosette permanezca en silencio. Esta vez, la carta de disculpa será kilométrica y encima de todo, ha vuelto a destrozar el auto.

Realmente tiene crispados los nervios, por lo que Chrno sabe es mejor no molestarla. Así que simplemente se sienta a su lado pero está tan nerviosa que ni lo nota, enciende la radio a un volumen prudente con la esperanza de distracción.

Espera que Rosette reúna el valor suficiente para enfrentar a la hermana Kate pronto, el anciano ya se lo dijo: No puede esconderse para siempre en su taller. Lleva así casi dos días.

Con ustedes el experto en demonología radical: Camelot Webber. La voz llenó la estancia con tanto entusiasmo que sobresaltó a la chica rubia, que por momentos pareció olvidarse de donde se encontraba hasta que Chrno le preguntó '¿te encuentras bien?'. Se sonrojó y subió el volumen.

_Buenas noches. Es un placer estar con ustedes hoy. _La música tenebrosa y en otro idioma ─que parecía recitar versos satánicos─ introdujo la voz áspera que tanto Chrno como Rosette identificaron falsa. Suspiraron al unísono, repitiendo para sus adentros lo mismo: _farsante._

Díganos señor Webber. Primero, se le avisa al público que este erudito no ve a los demonios como parte relegada y oscura de nuestro cosmos, sino como una pieza del rompecabezas de la creación. En otras palabras, son tan normales como nosotros e inofensivos. El señor Webber cree que los demonios también pueden elegir si actuar bien o mal. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos su teoría?

Eso sin duda atrajo su atención inmediatamente. Era demasiado extraño conocer a una persona que viera a los demonios como algo natural, es decir, la especie de Chrno era casi un tabú. Y nadie, pero nadie iría pregonando eso a los cuatro vientos o tendría serios problemas al ser tachado de satanista o algo así.

Extraño. Aparte del anciano, no conocía a nadie que tratara con naturalidad a un demonio. Bueno estaba ella, pero para ella era sólo Chrno.

_Por supuesto. _Respondió con rapidez la otra voz._ Empezaré explicando la popular creencia de que los demonios toman las almas de sus pactantes. _

Intercambiaron miradas especulativas, soberbias y un tanto divertidas. Completamente seguros de que jamás entenderían la complejidad y profundidad de los lazos entre el contratista y su demonio.

Oh, siga por favor. Pidió la otra voz casi inmediatamente. _Verán, algunos tienen la creencia de que se vende el alma. Y que los demonios de alguna manera la succionan, que son come-almas. Puede que sea cierto, pero lo primero es explicar que es realmente un alma._

_Arriba de nuestras cabezas y por todo el mundo está la línea astral o la corriente suprema de vida. Es como un río que fluye en el cielo, cuando una persona nace caen varios pedazos de esa masa espiritual y forman un alma que es insertada en el cuerpo humano neonato. Al morir, esta alma se separa del cuerpo y regresa a la corriente a la que pertenece para separarse y formar más almas. De esta manera todos estamos relacionados, los unos con los otros. Somos los mismos y a la vez somos diferentes pero todos formamos la unidad, la raza humana._

_Los demonios se alimentan de la línea astral, así como es fuente primaria para nuestra existencia lo es para ellos también. Los cuernos están diseñados para absorber cantidades de aquella corriente, o partículas espirituales que forman las almas._

Entonces los demonios chupan las posibles almas de la... ¿cómo dijo usted?. Pareció pensárselo un minuto y Chrno se extrañó cuando notó que la música de fondo había desaparecido. No se dio cuenta en que momento, silencio sus pensamientos en el momento en que el presentador tomó aire para hablar. Ah sí, línea astral. 

_Técnicamente, sí. _Concedió la voz áspera. Sigo sin entender la razón por la que pactan con los humanos si no necesitan alimento. _Hay dos tipos de razones: La primera es la más sencilla. _Hizo una pausa de unos minutos de suspenso para luego añadir resueltamente con voz un tanto fastidiada, como si le molestara que nadie observara la obviedad del asunto.

_Se quedan sin cuernos. Pudieron ser arrancados por voluntad propia o por otro demonio, generalmente la segunda. Cuando el demonio le faltan los cuernos pierde la capacidad para alimentarse y al faltarle la energía pierde el poder demoníaco, quedándose además sin la posibilidad de sanar sus heridas. Por lo que necesita un sustituto de línea astral… ¿y qué es lo que tiene unos ingredientes similares?_

Se produjo un silencio que intensificó la tensión existente y luego se escuchó un trago pesado. El alma.

_Exacto. Las pillas al vuelo chico. _Dijo con voz cantarina, en un intento de aminorar la tensión. _En fin, el demonio se presenta ante un humano con una necesidad grande o un humano con potencial y hacen un pacto. Donde el contratista le da el tiempo de su vida. Su propia alma. Pero para esto se necesita un aparato especial, un sustituto de cuernos. Con él, será capaz de tomar la vida de su contratista para utilizar su poder y curar sus heridas pero la vida del contratista se reduce al uno por ciento._

¡¿Uno por ciento?! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué alguien querría reducir su vida a ese límite?

_La necesidad es a veces enorme. _Chrno se avergonzó y fijo su mirada en Rosette que asentía enérgicamente con la mirada fija en la pared, al parecer completamente de acuerdo. Se sorprendió al no encontrarla en absoluto afectada pero eso le hizo respirar aliviado. _Y en algunos casos la avaricia._

Eso es cierto. Espere, antes de que se me olvide. ¿Cuál es la otra razón de los pactos? Preguntó con un profundo interés, se oyó una risa grave y satisfecha. _La otra razón es demasiado frívola, chico. Simple y puro aburrimiento. _Sentenció rápidamente, el chico pareció tardarse en comprenderlo. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Aburrimiento?

_Ajá. El paso del tiempo es irrelevante para la mayoría de los seres inmortales. _Chrno soltó un bufido, Rosette lo miró atentamente pero esta vez era él quién estaba más que concentrado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa aún consciente de que él no la veía. _Tiene sentido que se aburran si viven mucho tiempo más que nosotros… y bueno también influye el hecho de que se sientan atraídos por las auras negativas de los humanos._

Interesantísimo, de verdad. Pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo, me agradaría que estuviera presente el día de mañana para continuar el especial. Realmente era sincero. Las ansias se traslucían en su voz. Se escuchó otra risa estridente coreada por la del presentador. _Sería todo un honor. Mañana les contaré del demonio que se enamoró de una hermosa chica. _Añadió con picardía, que de inmediato fue identificada por ambos.

Maldijeron, para sus adentros. Y más cuando escucharon el grito de la hermana Kate, oh sin duda se había enterado.

Unas horas después Rosette presentaba su informe con las cartas de disculpa añadidas, mientras el anciano esperaba pacientemente a un costado de la joven rubia. El ceño de la hermana Kate se fruncía peligrosamente cuando llegaba a _ciertos _puntos en la lectura. Apartó el informe de manera brusca y miró a Rosette con los brazos cruzados, abrió la boca para hablar pero…

─Rosette ¿quisieras que añadiera algunos comentarios de mi protagonista de mañana? ─El anciano repasaba una libreta con mucha atención. La rubia le miró sorprendida, ¿acaso no sabía que estaba entrando al matadero?

Iba a contestar cuando un estruendo le distrajo.

Miró a tiempo para enterarse de como la hermana le hacía un nuevo decorado a su escritorio. Sus manos reposaban en la superficie de éste y el tintero estaba de lado con la tinta esparciéndose.

─ ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te das cuenta de que soltaste demasiada información vital? ¡Pudo hacer sido perjudicial, doy gracias a Dios porque fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para inventarte un nombre falso! Pero aún así, no estuvo bien hecho…

Tras la puerta, Chrno y el ministro Remington sonreían, uno con pena ajena y las mejillas rosas; en cambio el otro feliz y tranquilo. Ambos suspiraron al unísono.

─Debe tenerles mucho aprecio para arriesgar el pellejo así. ─Halagó el ministro con una sonrisa amable. Chrno cayó en cuenta, y lo miró ávidamente. El rubio confesó sin dolor─. El consejo se mostraba un poco receloso. Y bastante sensible a ti, Chrno.

Escucharon las disculpas entre dientes del anciano y los reproches escandalosos del anciano. También una suave risita, que ambos reconocieron. Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que la hermana habló con un tono tan forzado y furioso que Chrno aseguró que esa voz habría asustado al mismísimo pandemónium.

─Sal de aquí, hermana Rosette. Tengo que dedicarle unas palabras al viejo. ─Siseó completamente furiosa la superiora, demasiado furiosa para recordar que no era _el único_ al que debía dedicarle unas cuantas palabritas… Afuera los dos hombres suspiraron cuando vieron salir a la rubia con una sonrisa divertida de oreja a oreja.


	17. 22 Antes del amanecer

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 17 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Ella escapa por el balcón y él se escabulle de su habitación. En el jardín… se reúnen antes del amanecer.

-

#022. Antes del amanecer

Satella puede verlos. Su habitación queda justo enfrente de ellos y no le sorprende. Conoce los sentimientos de ambos como cualquier persona que tenga más de tres dedos de frente, y pretende como todos los demás que no hay nada ahí; y eso es molesto. Porque todos se hacen de la vista gorda porque él es un demonio. Y no está bien visto que la _hermana _Rosette lo ame.

Ella no quiere pretender no saber, pero lo hace porque sabe que Rosette desencadenaría la tercera guerra mundial por defender a Chrno; y en realidad nadie estaría preparado para aquella explosión…

Cierra las cortinas con un suspiro, y se va a acostar intuyendo que pronto amanecerá.

Mientras tanto Rosette y Chrno están sentados en el borde de la fuente del precioso jardín de Satella. En silencio admiran la belleza casi babilónica del lugar. Hay flores y enredaderas de todo tipo que cuelgan de las paredes que bordean esa parte de la mansión. Chrno alguna vez aprendió herbolaría de María Magdalena y puede distinguir las violetas, las campanillas, las azucenas y las margaritas; en cambio Rosette sólo distingue las rosas y sus espinas.

Hay rosas blancas y rojas enredadas con sutileza en el muro del costado… pero no es únicamente la armonía de las flores y sus esencias que flotan en el aire o el sonido suave que produce la fuente lo que hacen de ese lugar una maravilla. La flor favorita de Rosette siempre será el cielo estrellado, al igual que la de Chrno; pues es donde se funden a la perfección su pasado, presente y futuro…

Es el cielo quien los observa, su único testigo. Es él quién será participe de este momento y de los siguientes, así como lo fue en los anteriores. Es lo único impermutable en el mundo humano, y con seguridad lo saben ambos. Las tierras adquieren dueños y son construidas, el pueblo se industrializa para dar paso a la ciudad, incluso las personas de ahora y las de mañana serán distintas, pero el cielo siempre será el mismo ya sea turbulento, a causa de las nubes de tormento o claro y resplandeciente en todo su apogeo.

Y ahora se colorea de un rosa mezclado con violeta mientras las estrellas parecen desvanecerse…

El sol está listo para salir, ellos están listos para entrar. A fingir que durmieron reparadoramente aunque las ojeras bajo los ojos los delaten como niños chismosos; a fingir seriedad y calma cuando la ansiedad amenaza con dominar a todos en las reuniones con la Orden Magdala para concretar que la ayuda del Conde Relay es indispensable.

Porque creen que las reuniones que les quedan son pocas… y quieren disfrutarlas en silencio. Admirando el cielo mientras el sol asciende majestuoso por el oriente rodeado de velos boreales, sintiendo el aire nocturno calentarse poco a poco y el brillo dorado desperdigarse por el cielo ahora claro, del mismo modo en que dibuja sus siluetas difuminadas tomadas de las manos.

Porque quieren disfrutar de la noche… sin hablar, solamente Rosette y Chrno. Tomados de las manos para sentirse seguros, pues muchas veces han escuchado a la vida decir que no existe mañana, aunque ellos saben que siempre hay un mañana sólo que puede haber un mañana sin Rosette y Chrno. Es en esas ocasiones que su mundo pareciera volverse tan frágil e irreal como un sueño…

Un sueño que desaparece un instante antes del amanecer.


	18. 10 Lazos rotos

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 18 – 30.

**Disclαimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Él… desterrado de la luz. Monólogos fúnebres bajo la luna carmesí… Lazos rotos con demonios…

-

10. Lazos rotos.

¿Luz o tinieblas?

Rosette vive en la luz y él está hecho de oscuridad. Jamás encontraran equilibrio más perfecto, un pecador y una religiosa juntos conviviendo... Sanándose el uno al otro, tomándose de las manos para sostenerse ante las tormentas.

Bálsamo cada uno, bálsamo del dolor y de la tristeza.

De la negación y la realidad, de la vida y sus engaños. Ella le sirve para afrontar las cosas, para mantener el único lazo que desea conservar. Los demás fueron destrozados por él mismo, eran lazos vergonzosos. Forjados en momentos de debilidad.

Lazos con demonios. Los que le hicieron emprender la revolución en busca de la libertad, los que provocaron que desgarrara los cuerpos y acabara con las vidas de seres de su misma calaña aquellos que lo desafiaron a decapitar al pandemónium.

Salió de esa lluvia torrencial, deshizo las debilidades y dejo de estar atrapado entre deseos inciertos. Ya no más pláticas bajo la luna escarlata, no más vidas añejadas con los años, no más desprecio a los humanos; todo es diferente. Todo cambió y avanzó, y jamás se arrepentirá de esa decisión.


	19. 26 Castillos de arena

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 19 – 30.

**Disclαimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Porque ella conoce su futuro y sabe que es tan inestable como un castillo de arena en medio de una oleada, pero a su lado… las paredes se vuelven de concreto.

******-**

#026. Castillos de arena.

Tristeza, es lo que siente.

Se imagina su vida tan frágil e inestable como ese castillo de arena. El tiempo tardado en construirlo, el entusiasmo empleado, la sangre derramada en ello. El empeño, la soledad y las alegrías… cualquier cosa desaparece. Se vuelve insignificante en el momento en que las olas se levan las paredes de arena.

Hace que ella se sienta insignificante, ¿qué pasará después? Es la pregunta que a menudo la acosa, sabe que el mundo no dejará de girar por su muerte y no puede evitar sentirse diminuta, frágil, cansada. Si el mundo no va a resentir su final entonces como puede poner empeño a su vida.

Si todo va a terminar en nada ¿vale la pena seguir luchando?

Rosette se golpeó mentalmente. Por supuesto que valía la pena, lo importante no era morir sino todo lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces, eso sería lo que quedaría de ella en este mundo. Lo que hizo, incluso se valoraría en el otro mundo ─si es que había uno, la hermana Kate le golpearía si la oyera─.

Lo importante es el ahora y el ayer, lo que hicimos y lo que hacemos es lo que cuenta. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, y volvió a admirar la arena frente a ella. Chrno y Azmaria la miraban con un gesto de curiosidad, ella hizo amago de subirse las mangas que no tenía; el sol le dio de lleno en la cara y ella cerró los ojos un momento.

Luego con un grito se puso de pie y acarreó, ante la mirada confundida de sus acompañantes, todas las cubetas de agua que pudo. Y hundió sus manos en la arena, concentrada en la construcción del magnificente castillo que tenía en mente. Una ola llegó hasta el pie de la arena mojada que usaba Rosette.

Por eso, no importa. Porque ella lo construiría tan bien, que las paredes parecerían de concreto y el castillo se quedaría allí un tiempo más… y además haría un barranco para que las olas no lo alcanzaran.


	20. 12 Espléndidos días

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 20 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Ningún día es tan espléndido…

-

#012. Esplendidos días.

Definitivamente todo cambia cuando tienes con quien disfrutarlo, el sol se vuelve más cálido y los inviernos menos crudos, las flores huelen mejor y el agua luce más limpia. Las cosas dejan de tener importancia cuando ella se ríe con valentía o cuando simplemente cuando encoge los hombros con resignación y hace amagos de disculparse.

Todo es diferente, las personas incuso los demonios.

A cada uno los ve de manera diferente pero los ve realmente, aunque quizá le cuesta comprenderlos o establecer el lazo que le permite identificarse porque se siente vulnerable al verse reflejada en otros. Pero ella siempre se esfuerza, por ponerse de pie cuando cae o avanzar cando está asustada, por guardar silencio cuando quiere gritar.

Aunque su control es diferente porque se permite todo lo que los demás humanos llamarían deslices. Ella siempre habla más de la cuenta porque sabe que es lo correcto, y también habla sin pensar porque así esta siendo sincera.

Eso es le sorprende a Chrno, su sinceridad.

Porque ella ríe cuando quiere reír, llora cuando está triste y grita cuando se enoja. Siempre es veraz con todos y consigo misma, respecto a lo que piensa y como actúa. Porque no tiene nada que ocultar y tampoco quiere hacerlo, él está orgulloso de eso.

Y es por ella…

Ya que ningún día deja de ser ella.

…que todos los días son espléndidos.


	21. 20 A su lado

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 21 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** …como el que estás a su lado. Continuación de _espléndidos días_.

-

#020. A su lado.

Es como el aire que respira, porque sin él no es posible sentirse completa. No le cuenta chistes —aunque sí intenta hacer bromas tontas— pero la hace sonreír de una manera increíble. Rosette sabe que junto a él no tiene que preocuparse de si estará segura o no, porque con su sola presencia basta para que ella se sienta a salvo.

Basta con que él esté para que ella se sienta fuerte y logré enfrentar cualquier cruda realidad.

Luego él —y todos— le preguntan que cómo logra hacerlo, cómo se levanta cada día con la vista puesta al futuro, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Ella sonríe ampliamente como respuesta y piensa no en esconder su secreto sino en no pronunciarlo, ya que la magia se rompería si ellos supieran.

Aunque hay veces en las que Rosette se siente débil también y tiene ganas de decirlo. Aunque las palabras se atasquen a media garganta.

Como ahora, que lo mira hacer sonriente sus labores desde lo alto del ventanal, y está segura de que sus ojos traslucen todas aquellas emociones que esta vez no se preocupará en ocultar. Y no le importa que la hermana Kate se entere, a fin de cuentas, no cree que ella vaya a contarle a Chrno.

—Es porque estoy a su lado…


	22. 11 Doble filo

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 22 – 30.

**Disclαimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Así te defines, doble filo. Te hieres y la hieres.

-

#011. Doble filo.

Mira fijamente su regazo, la espesa sangre tiñe sus manos. Con un gesto de dolor, las regresa al costado herido apretándolas contra sí todo lo fuerte que puede; la hemorragia parece haberse detenido. Fue un idiota por actuar precipitadamente, ya debería saber que no tiene permitido cometer aquella clase de errores…

Esta vez ha vencido pero a un precio alto. No es sólo una, son varias heridas que duda puedan curarse a velocidad demoniaca, sería diferente si poseyera sus cuernos. Esta tan concentrado en contener el dolor y las muecas que éste le produce que es incapaz de notar el momento en el cuál ella llegó junto a él.

Lo único de lo que se da cuenta es cuando sus manos heladas se posan en las suyas y lo ayudan a levantarse. Rosette lo conduce hasta el baño y con esfuerzo le retira la camiseta; ninguno luce como un niño ahora. Los ojos carmesí se muestran ansiosos y recorren el cuerpo tembloroso de ella; un escozor nubla su mente.

No encuentra espacio en ella para albergar nada más que el lacerante dolor, para cuando consigue darse cuenta se haya completamente vendado. Todas sus heridas han sido tratadas y aquello es lo que borraba todo emoción diferente.

Chrno la busca con la mirada y la encuentra sentada en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas respirando dificultosamente, el cabello rubio le cae sobre el rostro y el esfuerzo que hace para controlar su respiración le recuerda a Joshua y sus ataques infantiles.

Dentro de él, está ese sentimiento de pena por ser el causante de aquel cansancio, autocompasión puesto que él no se encuentra mucho mejor y rabia por auto compadecerse. Cada herida que él posee la lastima a ella, cuando sólo debiera de afectarle a sí mismo… esa es su verdad; posee un doble filo que lo hiere y la hiere.


	23. 24 Resistiendo el impulso

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 23 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Bésala. Bésalo. Rápido no se dará cuenta, está dormido… Bésalo. Bésala. Ella sueña, no se enterará. Bésala. Bésalo.

-

#024. Resistiendo el impulso.

_¡No! ¡Cállense! ¡Déjenme tranquila! _

Dicen que cuando se escucha unas voces que te hablan sobre un amor son las musas, que te hablan al oído. Y ellas no le hablan a cualquiera, sólo a las personas de corazón puro. Dicen lo que no quieres oír en el momento en que menos quieres escucharlo.

_¡Cállense! _

Como a Mégara, la primera esposa de Hércules. Ellas le susurraban al oído que aún ama a Hércules pese a lo que paso entre ellos…

Pero resulta difícil ignorar a las musas, cuando estás te hablan con tu propia voz. Ellas hablan al unísono y le piden que lo haga, Rosette sacude la cabeza en muda negación e intenta acallar esas voces que la acosan…

_Lo amas y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no lo buscas y sellas tu confesión con un beso?_

— ¡Ya les dije que no lo voy a besar…! —El grito de Rosette resonó por toda la Orden, casi se podía jurar que a cada persona le había salido una gotita en la cabeza. A Chrno casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó ese peculiar grito, y la hermana Kate escupió su té de rosas blancas importado y se quedó viendo a la rubia cuando pasó como alma que lleva el diablo a su lado alegando sola—. ¡Están locas! ¿Qué se creen? No lo voy a besar… Mucho menos, así nada más.

Chrno suprime unas risas cuando escucha la dulcísima y suave voz de Rosette maldecir. Podría molestarla con aquello durante largo rato y ella no tendría nada que decir, su alegría se suprime en un instante cuando las escucha…

_Bésala. _

Dicen incitantes las voces empalagosas mientras los oídos se intentan hacer sordos. Reconoce las canciones de seducción de los súcubos, los ha visto y también escuchado. Sabe que la misión es hacerlos caer en la tentación, cualquiera que sea.

_Utiliza tu velocidad, ella no se dará cuenta._

Por un momento se detiene a considerarlo, parece que ha caído en el hechizo de ellas… pero se contiene. Él deja a un lado las voces hasta que ya es de madrugada y les toca hacer guardia. Bueno, al menos él hace guardia.

_Bésala, está dormida. _

Puede despertar en cualquier momento, ese argumento pierde validez en el momento en que la oye roncar fuertemente. Se le escapa una risilla y ella suspira moviéndose incómodamente. Chrno teme que ella se haya despertado y se esté haciendo la dormida así que se tira al piso rápidamente guardando silencio. Los susurrantes cánticos resuenan en su mente, hasta que el no puede más.

— ¡Bien! —Cede a su autocontrol con un grito. Rosette se despierta sobresaltada y lo mira con curiosidad, él no se da cuenta—. Lo haré…

— ¿Con quién hablas Chrno? —Los enormes ojos aguamarina están abiertos en un gesto de curiosidad, y el semblante del demonio se colorea de rojo mientras niega con la cabeza. Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras Chrno llora en su fuero interno. Con un suspiro se convence de que fue lo mejor, no debe dejarse llevar.


	24. 15 Media noche

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 24 – 30.

**Disclαimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Se levanta a media noche, siempre. Y visita tu habitación, sólo para vigilar tu sueño… pero no estás dormida está vez y te derrites conmovida por su acción, porque él siempre te cuida, y deseas ser fuerte para protegerlo también.

-

#015. Media noche.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, estuvo a punto de caerse al estar tan enredada en la sábana. No había podido dormir con la soltura a la que estaba acostumbrada, aunque quizá meditándolo un poco se debe a que la mayor parte del tiempo está en movimiento y por eso termina tan cansada que apenas pone la cabeza en la almohada se queda dormida...

Definitivamente las vacaciones no eran lo suyo. Sí, es muy bueno tener tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que se te plazca pero cuando no tienes nada que hacer sólo se convierte en tiempo muerto. Ahora por lo pronto, todos tienen cosas que hacer en cambio, ella no.

La media noche ha llegado y ella sigue sin poder dormir. Se queda mirando fijamente el techo cuando el ruido de la puerta la sorprende, se abre son suavidad pero ella no hace amago de moverse sólo se queda tumbada y cierra fuertemente los ojos.

El contrastante aroma varonil de Chrno inunda sus fosas nasales, siempre le ha parecido curioso que su olor característico sea tan viril cuando tiene la apariencia de un niño; pero incluso ella no se ha atrevido a bromear de ello con él, puesto que sabe que saldrá perdiendo.

Casi no puede escuchar las palabras que él le dedica porque ha comenzado a acariciar su cabeza, la ternura desborda la habitación y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo. Chrno murmura preocupado que su temperatura ha ascendido y reprocha en voz baja el hecho de que ella ha pasado toda la mañana sentada en el porche intentando leer un libro sin ningún abrigo más que un fino suéter.

Él se queda un rato más en la habitación, sólo acariciando sus cabellos. Aquel gesto dulce comenzaba a adormecerla cuando Chrno se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta. Se asomó un par de veces a la oscuridad del pasillo ates de salir del todo, Rosette sólo pudo escuchar como Chrno le decía:

—Nos vemos la próxima media noche.


	25. 06 Misterio sin resolver

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 25 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Es tu misterio, siempre pensaste así. No la logras entender, y eso te fascina y en parte te molesta. No entiendes porque ella te ama, y eso te tortura.

-

#006. Misterio sin resolver.

Le es divertido pensar que es así, tan impredecible.

Cuando Chrno dice no, ella dice sí; cuando Chrno dice sí, ella dice que no. A estas alturas no sabe si sólo lo hace por intentar llevarle la contraria, sabe que eso le divertiría. Pero también sabe que ella no hace nada que esté fuera de su ideal. Siempre actúa por convicción, porque realmente cree en lo que va a hacer. Es sincera, pero ¿por qué les cuesta tanto ponerse de acuerdo?

Ven las cosas de manera distinta, Rosette diría que Chrno es medio paranoico y él diría que ella es demasiado fresca. El demonio se preocupa de todo y a la monja no hay algo que le quite el sueño —al menos a ojos de cualquiera que no la conozca a la perfección—.

A él le gusta que ella sea tan alegre, pero no que oculte su melancolía.

Muchas veces ella se queda mirando a un punto fijo sin pronunciar palabra por cinco minutos —cosa muy rara en ella, pues siempre tiene que decir—, y Chrno sabe que está recordando y anhelando a Joshua. Él también lo anhela a veces pero trata de evitarlo porque lo deprime y sabe que la deprime.

Rosette siempre dice que no le gusta estar poniendo la sonrisa falsa y fingir que todo está bien cuando las cosas están lejanas de ir por buen camino; pero al igual que otros no puede prescindir de aquella sonrisa. Lo que menos le agrada a ella es ser una carga, y muchas veces cuando siente que podría ser una y que alguien se preocuparía por ella; utiliza esa arma secreta y dice que todo marcha a la perfección.

Y por último a Chrno le es frustrante saber que lo ama, porque piensa que él en su lugar no sería capaz de amarse.

Aunque en el fondo sabe que le agrada más que cualquier cosa que ella lo ame. Es sólo que tiene miedo de que las cosas terminen justo como en el pasado, tiene miedo de que Él le haya tendido una trampa… —que en su caso sería bien merecida— pero le consuela saber que ella no merece nada malo. Incluso es de aquellas personas que podrían merecer un mejor mundo, aunque siendo ella seguramente lo construiría con sus propias manos.

Quizá es también por eso que abandonó a Aion, porque no tenía caso revelarse a Él —Magdalena lo sabía y se lo transmitió sin palabras—y además los ama, a ellos los _pecadores_. Por eso les envió a Magdalena y por eso envió a Rosette, es un nivel de amor superior que también posee ella.

Él los ama… Todo lo que quiere es que actúen como prefieran, porque sabe que de eso depende la felicidad de cada uno. Y la felicidad de Él está en la felicidad de ellos, estén o no en su contra.


	26. 21 Lo que siempre había deseado

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 26 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Una época del año, una sencilla navidad. Una pregunta y una respuesta, él solo dice que tiene lo que siempre había deseado.

-

#021. Lo que siempre había deseado.

Las campanas suenan por todo el monasterio y risas alegres las corean; en aquel lugar empiezan a tomar forma los abrazos y las entregas de regalos. Santa Claus está presente en el espíritu navideño de los invitados. Se levantan las copas de burbujeante champagne y todos gritan al unísono: "Salud".

Beben y se preparan para comenzar la cena navideña.

Ella le toma de la mano y lo aparta un poco del resplandeciente barullo. Rosette comienza a palpar cada parte en busca de algo… Chrno la mira expectante y no parece entender cuál es el significado de todo aquel manoseo. Finalmente ella suelta la respiración contenida…

—Toma Chrno —dice ella sin ofrecer ningún paquete. Él parpadea desconcertado y ella se ríe en su fuero interno; con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad Rosette —dice el con la mano en su mejilla y una sonrisa muy amplia.

En la mente de Rosette se reproducen aquellos recuerdos que la hicieron tan feliz…

Las manos de Rosette se movían nerviosas en su regazo, él suspiró cuando ella le hizo un "psst, psst" lo cierto es que se sentía como un chico siendo molestado en una clase de suma importancia. La voz de Azmaria no cambió frente a las interrupciones.

— ¿Chrno qué quieres para navidad? —Soltó a bocajarro y en voz demasiado alta, haciendo que unas cuantas cabezas se voltearan en su dirección. El demonio de ojos carmesí la mira con sorpresa—. No sé… sólo hace mucho que no te regalo nada.

Responde la muda pregunta con un leve encogimiento de hombros y él sonríe.

—No necesito que me regales nada Rosette.

Ella frunce el ceño y murmura algo que Chrno no entiende a la perfección pero suena como un "…nunca necesitas nada…" Él reprime una risita y se acerca a ella, bajando su tono de voz para evitar molestar a los de la fila de adelante.

—Tengo todo lo que siempre había deseado aquí, junto a mí.

Rosette se sonroja por toda respuesta y ambos vuelven su atención al frente donde la soprano canta "Star of Bethelem".

-

**Notas:** Éste es el preludio para ustedes, y mi deseo de feliz navidad va escrito en ello. Me siento un poco nostálgica aunque también alegre. Ya estamos en la ronda final, así que sean bienvenidos sus comentarios.


	27. 17 Confesiones ajenas

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 25 – 30.

**Disclαimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Te ha tocado estar en el confesionario, y sin querer has escuchado lo que no debías. Es tu deber hacer tu voz mayor e ignorar las palabras del demonio que te acarician con lascivia.

-

#017. Confesiones ajenas.

Ella mira fijamente la pared frente a ella, es un lugar pequeño y acalorado, suerte que para nada es claustrofóbica… El banco comienza a encajársele en el trasero cada vez más y hace que le duela. Rosette está más que aburrida, ha estado sentada durante horas en el mismo lugar y no se puede mover. Le han asignado ese día el confesionario pero nadie ha venido. Justo como siempre.

De pronto ha recordado que trajo consigo un pastelillo, lo saca y comienza a comérselo pero cuando ha dado el bocado más grande se abre la puerta del lado contrario a ella y una silueta pequeña entra. Sonríe en su fuero interno, ha estado esperando que él viniera desde hace rato.

Traga con dificultad.

─Nee, Chrno no puedes estar aquí… ─dice ignorando el deseo de que se quede, pero una idea cruza u mente─. A menos que... tengas secretos sucios que confesar.

Silencio.

Es extraño, el Chrno que ella conoce ya hubiera estado gritoneándole sonrojado ─y eso que él es el demonio, aún no puede creer que se escandalice cada vez que alguien hace una insinuación de ese tipo─.

─Chrno…

─Rosette ─dice él con un jadeo. La rubia se levanta de su asiento preocupada y al no medir su fuerza se golpea en la cabeza─. Vine a confesar un secreto…

La voz de Chrno suena tan grave que todo su cuerpo se estremece y ella, inocentemente, piensa que es porque se preocupó por él; aunque quizá tenga preocupaciones pero no de esa clase… El respira al otro lado de la ventanilla con dificultad, Rosette la corre pero ya está demasiado oscuro para distinguirlo.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─Yo pienso en ti…

¡Chrno! Grita su mente conmovida… pero sus mejillas se colorean por el modo seductor en que lo dice y piensa que quizá el no esté hablando enserio o quiere hacerle una mala pasada, aunque no es nada típico de Chrno. No nota cuando él se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventanilla hasta que le retira un mechón de cabello y lo coloca tras la oreja.

Su piel se eriza ante el contacto y toda la atmósfera entre ellos se carga de electricidad y tensión sexual… Rosette ha cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de su piel con la de él en su mejilla. Chrno se recarga contra ella aunque la pared los separa… posa su cabeza cerca del pecho de Rosette y el sonrojo de ella se acentúa… Es entonces cuando el demonio de ojos carmesí se apega más hasta que las piernas le fallan y se desliza hasta el suelo…

Rosette sale corriendo y da la vuelta, completamente nerviosa… Chrno permanece desmayado, y habla entre sueños delirando por la altísima fiebre que tiene.

-

**Nota:** ¡Al fin! Pues no es un lime-lime pero tiene que ver… Creo que es a lo más que se podría llegar sin ser muy OOC, pero en fin. Vanish-chan ha cumplido chicas, bueno ya me voy a subir los demás…. Oh, hay una respuesta en mi perfil para v.e.m.p.


	28. 19 Rayo de sol

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 28 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Les dice adiós, así como ustedes le dicen adiós al sol. Él también se despide de ustedes con su último rayo de sol verde. Posible (¿?) Spoiler; capítulo final anime.

-

#019. Rayo de sol.

El Sol comienza a descender los últimos escalones con un brillo tímido, sus dorados rayos se ha transformado en anaranjados y las nubes se funden con él sin importarles que su protagonismo les sea robado. ¡Es hermoso! Piensan los dos, aunque este sentir está matizado de nostalgia ahora que la desesperación ha pasado.

Hace tan poco y a la vez mucho que no _veían_ un espectáculo semejante, ya que el hecho de que estén presentes no quiere decir que lo veas. Es ahora, cuando sus mentes se funden con la paz y quietud del astro magno que pueden entender realmente el sentido de la vida.

Saben que en otro momento, aquél gigantesco volverá a salir elegante y reinante del lado contrario, arrastrado consigo una nueva y efímera vida.

Tanto Rosette como Chrno comprenden, que él morirá en el momento del último rayo para regalarle la vida a su hermana la Luna, y luego ella morirá para devolvérsela y así será por toda la eternidad… Ellos están tan cercanos como el Sol a su expiración, y afortunadamente han entendido allí, cerca del ocaso; que son dos soles que renacerán juntos para volver a entregar aquella vida… porque en eso consiste el ciclo de la vida.

Al conseguir aquella certeza, la calma y la paz va cayendo sobre ellos junto al susurro de la muerte…

El cielo parece teñirse poco a poco de rojizo oscuro, preparándose para dar paso a la noche pero antes de que ésta llegue por completo y aparece, antes de que se vaya por completo… vislumbran el último despojo de aquel ser de vitalidad; el Sol se despide de ellos con su pacífico resplandor, aquel rayo verde.

-

**Notas:** *se seca las lágrimas* Inspirado en "El rayo verde" de Julio Verne, en un acertijo griego sobre el Sol y la Luna (el que le hace la Esfinge a Edipo); y finalmente en aquella leyenda que dice que cuando aparece el rayo verde es porque un alma ha 'avanzado' (de los Piratas del Caribe).


	29. 28 Un mal consejo

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 29 – 30.

**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla (ilusoria) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Aléjate de él, le dicen todos. Ella no hace caso… porque entiende que la gente que está asustada no sabe dar consejos.

-

#028. Un mal consejo.

No se escuchaba más sonido que el restregar del trapeador en el piso, aunque sonaba demasiado fuerte y rasposo como para ser un sonido de fondo. El silencio entre ambas era tenso, completamente. La hermana Claire abría la boca de cuando en cuando pero cada vez Rosette le contestaba ─antes de que siquiera hablara─ con un gruñido y ella sólo suspiraba cansada.

El silencio se prolongó unos instantes y la tensión pareció aminorar cuando Rosette pensó que dejaría aquel molesto tema por la paz; pero sus ilusiones fueron desechadas cuando la voz monocorde de Claire resonó en el lugar, vació a excepción claro de ellas.

─Vamos Rosette sabes que tengo razón. ─La castaña ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a la rubia. Ella no la miró en absoluto, siguió fregando el piso con energías renovadas.

─ ¿Rosette me estás escuchando?

No hubo respuesta.

─Rosette no seas grosera y respóndeme.

─Claire, ya te dije que no me molestes. ─El tono cansado que usó la rubia para hablar sorprendió a su amiga. Rosette se enojaba muchas veces y decía cosas estúpidas, pero esta vez su voz había sonado tan fría, seria e indiferente que a Claire le dieron escalofríos... y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

**_Consejos_**_,_ masculló Rosette para sus adentros. Cualquiera se siente capaz de darlos, así como cualquiera puede llegar a pensar que tiene razón… pero es imposible que lo entienda, mucho menos cuando no le interesa ponerse en el lugar del otro. Decir que: "Debería alejarme de Chrno porque es peligroso" es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado, y jamás dejará de ser un mal consejo, sea quién sea el que lo diga.

**_Estúpidos_** consejos.


	30. 23 En la palma de su mano

******~Título**: ¿Se necesita decir más?  
******~Fandom**: Chrno Crusade.**  
********~Claim**: Chrno/ Rosette Christopher.  
******~Género**: Drama, Romance, Comedia.  
******~Clasificación/Advertencias**: T. Posible lime y mucha miel sobre las heridas. Para los hipersensibles: Necesitarán un café amargo, una caja de Kleenex y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

******~Capítulo**: 30 – 30.

**Disclαimer:** Chrno Crusade no me pertenece es de Daisuke Moriyama. La tabla pertenece a la comunidad de LJ 30 vicios.  
**Summary:** Depositaste tu alma en la palma de su mano para asegurar la vida de tu hermano y sobre todas las cosas su propia vida… porque lo amas más que a nadie.

******-**

#023. En la palma de su mano.

Cuando Chrno apareció frente a ella, cuando la puso en pie después de sacarla de aquella escena y confesó que esa era su verdadera forma, Rosette sintió un dolor en el pecho. En ese momento pensó instantáneamente en Joshua. Su hermano menor, al que había jurado proteger, pero con el cual había fallado miserablemente.

Un demonio le había implantado a su hermano pequeño unos cuernos, ahora se lo llevaría con él. Y Joshua ¡quería ir! Le habían lavado el cerebro.

Ahora entiende que aquello le dolió bastante, e incluso casi no nota el semblante adolorido y cansado de Chrno. Quizá le era difícil mantener su forma de sinner, ahora entiende más… que los cuernos le pertenecían a él, que ellos o podían hacer nada para combatir a Aion en ese momento, que Joshua había sido manipulado a causa de su inocencia y que a Chrno le dolió muchísimo que le pasara eso porque pensaba que era su responsabilidad.

Además de todo, a él le costaba mantener su forma de pecador ─le explicó al volver─ puesto que hacía años que no entraba en ella, y al ser sus cuernos arrancados no lograba absorber la energía necesaria para estar en esa fase. Rosette sabe ahora, que su pecho se encogió cuando él le dijo aquello…

Porque desde entonces, Chrno se había vuelto algo especial e invaluable. Esa fue la principal razón por la que ella hizo el pacto, para ayudarlo… incluso al precio de su propia vida. No hacía falta explicar porque habías puesto tu vida en la palma de su mano…

-

**Nota final:** Hemos terminado. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este conjunto de drabbles, he llorado, reído, chillado como fangirl, y sufrido… Pero creo que el que les haya gustado hace que valga aún más la pena. Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas. Que tengan una feliz noche.

(Terminado. Noviembre 13, de 2009)


End file.
